falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
-FBC: Imperial News- After the war
South Shiha and Draaz The now former members of the Islamic League, South Shiha and Draaz, have come under the allies' administration and occupation, and the reconstruction of the two countries has already begun. So far, the situation in the two countries is stable, despite the fact that large sections of the population, especially in South Shiha, suffer from severe poverty, unemployment and crime - and more sources suggest that a famine is coming across the continent. The allied powers, including Falleentium, thus have a major task in front of them, which should be resolved in the best possible way if no major and longer conflict in the region is to arise. In South Shiha, also known as the Islamic Republic of Shiha, the task is greatest, as the strong religious country needs to be rebuilt into a more moderate nation, according to the Alliance. In addition, the plan is also that the people of South Shiha must soon hold a referendum on their status as an independent nation. In Draaz, the situation is somewhat better. The armed forces of the Islamic League have so far accepted the surrender without any major issues - although there are already signs of dissatisfaction and the possibility of civil war, unless a plan for the country is drawn up immediately. Jaharnum The new liberal conservative Chancellor of the Trade Confederation Jaharnum, Antimo Iovino, has a major task to take care of, as he and his government have been given the task of rebuilding Jaharnum after years of occupation and oppression. Although the Jaharian Communist Party has largely been destroyed, the country is still heavily affected by political and ideological struggles about who failed and who saved the country. In addition, the question of whether Jaharnum should continues to be part of the Alliance of the East has been asked on several occasions in public and unofficial debates - especially because many believe that the now Cantonos-Crotanosian-led alliance left Jaharnum to the enemy's non-existent mercy. Some groups have begun to propose a shift to the Nilira Alliance, as these groups believe that Jaharnum will be more protected by the Nilira Alliance and Falleentium. Alliance of the East The United Kingdom of Cantonos and the Republic of Crotanos have more or less taken over the full management of the Alliance of the East. Kilbum and the country's new president, Charles Nicolai, have chosen to seek closer cooperation with the Cantonosian Kingdom, hoping for a closer union, and the Republic of Ouruland (West Ouruland) stands only thanks to Cantonos and Crotanos. In spite of the seperate peace with the Red Federation, Cantonos and Crotanos's main goal remains which is to withstand the pressure of the Federation in the form of its satelite states, the People's Republic of Ouruland (East Ouruland) and the People's Republic of Lantru. Due to this close cooperation between Cantonos and Crotanos, both countries have recently discussed the possibility of establishing or changing the union between the two countries. Some have even talked about restoring the Cantonosian Confederation. Red Federation The Red Federation has suffered a huge defeat and after they decided attacking the Nilira Alliance and trying to expand westward. The defeat, which is not a crushing defeat, has caused the loss of Faraal, Jeet, Geelakkar Island, Areeia, as well as the Islamic League and Jaharnum. However, it has also led to the establishment of East Ouruland and Lantru. Although this little expansion may look like a victory, this is not the case at all, as East Ouruland and Lantru depend solely on Boscow's support and military security. Unrest is, however, about to rise in Boscow's leadership and supreme leader, President Maxim Stalus's power is crumbling between his hands. The populations of the socialist member states are exhausted after total war and the defeat has given rise to an increasing popular opposition to the regime. Nevertheless, the Red Federation managed to survive the war which they themselves had begun, even though the Federation's economic and military influence had been squeezed all the way down to the bottom. Free United Cities Raaid el-Dajani was elected as the new president of the Free United Cities. However, the new president and his social liberal government are faced with internal disturbances. The Free United Cities are composed of different regions - or cities - with each their regional administration and government. However, this union is not having its best days due the war's costs and political disagreements. President Raaid el-Dajani has already come under pressure from political opponents and movements who wish either more decentralization or even abolition of the current union. Faraal The former General, now President, Juan Godínez has begun a tough course against the republican forces and opponents hoping to restore the Faraalian Kingdom to its position as it were before the communist revolution. He hope he can do this by crowning the 14-year-old Prince Leonardo, the son of Princess Gabriela and Prince Maximilian, the last descendants of the Faraalian Royal Family. However, this requires that Princess Gabriela and Prince Maximilian take the role of regents until Prince Leonardo becomes 18 years old. Despite great support for Juan Godínez's ideas, then the republican camp stay strong, and the political opposition to the government's dreams continues. Jeet The Democratic People's Republic of Jeet is like South Shiha and Draaz under the the allies's administration and occupation until a rebuilding of the country is a reality. The goal for Jeet is still unclear but the goal is roughly the same as in the East, namely to create a more moderate and friendly Jeet. Union of the West While the rest of the world was busy fighting a war, Vanossium and its allies continued to expand their military, economic and political influence, first and foremost in the West. This has resulted in the establishment of the Republic of Naorlum and the Vanossian Imperial Commissariat of Caornum. This has also resulted in a Vanossian annexation of the Jaornor Region. In addition, the Empire of Vanossium has managed to influence the Republic of Janallara and the Republic of Balchepra and in many ways received a voice in the development of the Malruricaian Confederation, which is still affected by political and military conflicts and unrest. Discontent in the West Veldunium The news about that the Jalb Unification Party has entered into a coalition government has not been met with great joy or happiness from must of the Jalbian minority in Veldunium. As most Jalbians think it is a breach of confidence in the goal and desire to get the Western Veldunium separate from the rest of Veldunium and incorporated into Jalbetrer instead. Many still do not think there are any forms of positive future in any kind of Veldunium independence or separation from Falleentium, and more and more therefore wish to become a part of Jalbetrer as soon as possible, a royal state which has a much more positive attitude towards the Falleen Federation. The new Veld Coalition Government has therefore also resulted in an increasing support for a new Jalbian movement in West Veldunium, which wishes to get West Veldunium, which is mainly populated by ethnic Jalbians, separated from the rest of Veldunium - no matter what the future of Veldunium would be. A spokesman for this group has said that they will fight for the Jalbians in Veldunium to remain part of Falleentium, and that the Jalbians will in any case become a part of Jalbetrer - no matter what - "...we will not be part of Veldunium's adventure!", he said.